Been Caught Stealing
by Scarecrow77
Summary: Lifty and Shifty had a robbery all planned out. They managed to get the money, and Splendid didn't interfere for once. But Lifty got a nasty cut to his arm from one of Flaky's quills, and multiple people ended up dead. Now the twins are planning to enact a little revenge against the poor porcupine. Can they manage to work it out, or will Flaky get away?


**Hello all. I got another story, but this one will be longer and actually have chapters. I'm thinking maybe four or five. Enjoy!**

The bank job went well. The green and black raccoon twins had everything planned out. They had their masks, a layout of the first floor, had canvassed the area several times before to see where the guards were, and Lifty even persuaded his brother to lose the hat for this one job. After all, they didn't want any bystanders to tell some cop any features that were unique.

They planned the heist for a Saturday, during lunch. They hoped the cops would be on break and they could get a little more extra time in case the job went south. They parked their van outside. They had converted it to look like a delivery truck, with black paint on it. They checked the plan one more time, set their watches for ten minutes, pulled their masks down, made sure something covered their tails, wore all black, prayed that Splendid wouldn't show up and kill them this time, and got out of the truck. Shifty gave his brother a handgun and they walked into the bank.

The room was spacious with seven slots for tellers. Only one was open. The bank wasn't busy, which the twins were grateful for. A few chairs sat near the walls and the floor looked like it had been laminated recently. A guard, a blue moose that looked like an idiot out to lunch, sat in a chair. His eyes were closed and he snored lightly. A red porcupine stood looking left and right, waiting for a teller to open. A yellow bunny wearing pink slippers looked annoyed as he dealt with the teller, a purple mole who just so happened to be blind. The twins looked at each other and snickered. This was going to be easy, a piece of cake.

Shifty aimed his gun towards the ceiling and fired one shot. "_Hands up! This is a robbery ladies and gents! We're just going to make a simple withdrawal and nobody will get hurt."_

The guard jolted awake and looked at the twins. It took him a second to realize what Shifty had said and he yelled out and tried to get his gun out of his holster. Lifty aimed his gun towards him and said, "Don't even think about it." The guard screamed and put his hands in the air. The porcupine also screamed and tiny flakes dropped from her quills. She cowered against the wall, with her back to the twins. The bunny put his hands in the air and skittered away from the teller. The teller put his hands, one of them holding his cane, up in the air as well, but had his body turned away from the raccoons.

Lifty kept the guard covered as Shifty made his way toward the teller. "All right," he said. "My buddy and I are in a bad situation right now, and you're going to help us get out of it. Give us all the money you got. Understand?"

"Of course, of course," the teller said. He was used to getting robbed. He put his hands down and tapped his cane against the floor. He tapped it against the box and lifted it open. He took out the money and turned around. He walked into the counter and felt his way for the bag Shifty had placed down.

"Just give it to me," Shifty said. "Or else." He cocked the gun. The teller put the money down and Shifty shoved all of it into his bag.

Lifty called out, "How're we doing? We got the money yet?"

"Getting there."

Lifty looked away from the guard for a second. The guard, in a sudden moment of intelligence, reached for his gun, managed to get it out, but accidentally shot himself in the stomach as he tried to point it toward the raccoon. He was too stupid to realize he pointed it at himself. Lifty turned around and noticed the moose on the ground moaning in pain. Blood seeped from the wound in his belly and pooled across the floor. Shifty also looked around. The porcupine screamed.

"What the hell happened?" Shifty screamed.

"I don't fucking know. Poor bastard just shot himself."

"Dear God," Shifty said. He got the back of money and called out, "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"What about him?" Lifty asked. "He's in a lot of pain."

"Just fucking shoot him. He'll be back by tomorrow anyway."

The porcupine screamed again, and, in her fear and paranoia, a few of her quills shot out from her. One hit the bunny in the eye and he fell over. Another shot through the glass protecting the teller and managed to pin his arm down to the counter. A shard of glass cut his arm open and he started bleeding all over the counter. Another quill hit the wall, and the last one headed for Lifty.

"_Get down!" _Shifty said. Lifty turned and the quill cut open his upper arm and hit the wall. He screamed and covered the bleeding wound.

"Let's get the fuck out here, right now," Shifty said. He burst through the doors with Lifty following behind. He got behind the wheel of the truck and put on his fedora that sat on the seat. Lifty got into the passenger seat, holding his arm and grunting in pain. He took his bloodied paw off the wound for a second and gasped. Blood had started to stain his jacket and shirt and the wound looked to be deep. And it hurt like hell.

'Drive Shifty. Fucking drive."

Shifty drove and managed to hit a car. He sped away from the bank, trying not to let panic set in. He knew where to go now that Lifty was hurt. He knew someone who could help with the wound. He kept driving.

The bank job went well. Until the porcupine fucked it all up.

**Well, what do you think? Please review!**


End file.
